New Views
by EnsignAbby
Summary: Mary Jane has a plan... and it just might work. But what she discovers isn't so easy to handle. Movieverse. Please Review! Chapter 3 is up! ENJOY!
1. chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is a sudden inspiration, therefore it may not have the best quality. But I certainly hope you enjoy it! And I love to get feedback. Num, num, feed me feedback!  
  
New Views by EnsignAbby  
  
She stared at him across the table, slowly twirling her spaghetti around her fork lost in thought. She wondered how she didn't notice it sooner. Everything pointed to it. The late arrivals, the fight during Senior year, but most especially his kiss... to not notice that Peter and Spiderman's kiss were the same was to be an idiot.  
  
He blushed a bit at her gaze and she quickly shot her head down, pretending to be absorbed in her meal. She hoped that he had not seen anything in her eyes that might make him uneasy. If he did then what she had been thinking out might not work. For Mary Jane had a plan.  
  
You see, she knew Peter quite well. She knew that he would never openly admit to anything, a good quality when it came to being a superhero with a hidden identity. The only way she could confront him was if she caught him off-guard. And she only had the chance to do it once. Because if she was wrong about the whole thing, she just might end up in the hospital with a cracked back.  
  
She coughed quietly and stood up, ready for action. She gave him a smile, not letting on that she was about to pull one on him. "That was good, Peter. You really ought to order out more often."  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "Do I really cook that bad?"  
  
She just giggled and made her way over to the sink to set her dish in. When his head was turned she quietly scraped some of her leftover spaghetti on the floor, setting up her big performance. Then she stepped over it and set her plate under the water. She cleared her throat to get Peter's attention. He turned back to look at her, precisely what she wanted. Time for action. She walked forward, bracing herself for what was to come. "Peter, are you done with..." She cut herself short as she stepped into her pool of spaghetti, flying backwards, red hair swinging out. She closed her eyes and hoped that she was right about all of her suspicions, not wanting to fall hard on the ground.  
  
And suddenly, he was there. She opened her eyes to see him with his arms wrapped around her, his eyes wide with concern. He had caught her. She smiled. It was impossible for anyone to make it across the room that fast to catch someone in mid-fall. Anyone, except for Spiderman. She looked up at him with amusement.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
  
Her smile just got larger. "That's the second time you've done that. Caught me like that, you know."  
  
He let out a nervous sigh. "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
She let out a giggle. "You certainly have good reflexes, Spiderman."  
  
Her nearly dropped her. She squealed and he realized that he lost his grip and grabbed her up again. "Sorry," he said. He swallowed nervously and continued. "What did you just say?"  
  
She repeated herself, only this time more slowly, hoping to get through to him. "I said, you've certainly have good reflexes, Spiderman."  
  
He knew what he heard the first time, but hearing it the second time didn't make it any clearer. How could she know? His breathing deepened. However she knew, she was quite sure that she was right. In fact, she had proven her point with what had just happened. He couldn't back out and lie to her now. He looked down into her lovely eyes. "How did you find out?"  
  
She gave him a devilish grin. "Let's just say you have a very...unique kiss." He blushed a deep red. He was about to comment on that when she pulled himdown onto her mouth, her lips moving slowly against his, letting his taste seep in. She noticed that he didn't try to back away either.  
  
When their kiss ended, she pulled away and stared contently back at him. "Yes, that's exactly how Spiderman kisses." she purred.  
  
He couldn't help but grin. "I guess you caught me."  
  
She laughed. "No, you caught me. In more ways than one." She whispered the last sentence seductively. This caught Peter by surprise. She leaned up against his ear. "What else can you do?"  
  
He smiled back at her, excited by the recent turn of events. He stood up, Mary Jane scooped up in one of his arms. He leaned down and kissed her softly again. "You'd better hold on." He said. He tightened his grip on her, and with one arm in the air, shot a tendril of webbing into the air, adhering to the cieling, and brought them up through the air. Mary Jane shrieked in delight.  
  
So far, her plan had worked.  
  
The End 


	2. chapter 2

New Views Part 2  
  
Author's Notes: I didn't mean for there to be a second chapter to my drabble.. but the ideas just kept coming. Yes I know this isn't the best of quality of writing. I'm not nearly as good as the best Spiderman fan fic writer in the world, Blue Wynd Faerie. Without her inspiration I would have never turned to Spiderman fics. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It is sort of short, but at the moment that was the most I could write :)  
  
***  
  
They flew through the open window and landed on the carpet with a soft thud. They had flown through the sleeping city, seeing the sights and enjoying each other's company. When she had righted her self with her feet firmly planted on the carpet, he let go of her, sure of her ability to balance herself.  
  
She threw arms out and danced around in a circle. She giggled softly and fell back against the sofa. She squirmed around to make herself comfortable. She let out a delighted squeal. "Gosh, Peter that was fantastic!" She sat up and watched him grinning at her. "You're so lucky! You can do things that no one else can. I can't imagine what it's like to be you."  
  
His smile faded as he seated himself next to her. "No, you can't possibly imagine."He covered his face with his hands, feeling disgusted with himself and the horrible things he had done. He was responsible for his Uncle's death, he killed the man that murdered him, and also took the life of his best friend's father. Harry had no idea that the man he wanted to take revenge on was Peter himself. "I'm not that lucky." He said simply.  
  
Sensing that the happy moment was over, she turned to drape her arm over his shoulder. He could feel his muscles tense up at her touch. Something was bothering him greatly. "Peter..." She set her other hand his chest. "What happened to you?" she whispered. She could tell that he had been carrying many things around inside of him, and they needed to be let out.  
  
He hesitated, wondering whether or not she really wanted the whole truth. Once the truth was out.... there was no going back. She might view him differently. He had done things that she may not want to know about. If she did... what would happen? Would she stop loving him? He couldn't bear to think about that. "Promise me something, MJ." He said quietly.  
  
"Anything." she answered. She didn't know where this was going, but when she said anything, she meant it. She would follow him to the ends of the earth if need be.  
  
He looked into her eyes, tucked a wisp of red hair behind her dainty ear. His hand lingered there, caressing her cheek. "Promise me that if I tell you everything, you won't think I'm a horrible person. I don't know what I'd do if I lost your trust." His own blue eyes were becoming red rimmed.  
  
She had no idea what he meant by that. What could Peter have done to make her think such a thing? "Peter, nothing could ever make me think that about you." She took her two hands and caressed his strong jawline. "I love you, you know that. Nothing could ever change that."  
  
He couldn't keep his emotions in any longer. "Thank you, Mary Jane." He burst out sobbing, pulling her into a tight hug. He layed his chin on his shoulder, his salty tears making wet pools on her shirt. "I love you so much."  
  
Hearing those words from his mouth set her tears in motion as well. She hugged him back, not wanting to let go of him, as if he would dissapear. "I know.." She squeaked with her emotion cracked voice. "I know."  
  
Suddenly his lips were on hers, kissing her fervently, like it was the last time he would ever have the chance. Their tears mingled together, both of their faces wet. They carried on like this until they both had to break apart to gasp for air. She pulled away to look at him, his eyes closed, his breathing coming in short bursts. Silent tears still fell down his cheek. Tears of joy or tears of sorrow, she didn't know. Maybe it was both. She leaned forward to kiss both of his closed eyes. "Don't cry Peter." she mumured. She laid back on the couch, resting his head on her chest. She ran her hand through his hair, over his face, and down his back. She wanted to know everything that was causing him to suffer so. She wanted to make it right. "Tell me everything."  
  
So he did.  
  
*** (What did you think? Give me feedback! I don't want to feel neglected! See the little go button down below? Click that, and write your comments. Thanks!) 


	3. chapter 3

Author's Note: I wasn't planning on adding a third chapter anytime soon, but I have gotten so many requests, I thought I would add a quick litle third chapter. If it looks like I wrote it really fast, that's because it was. Enjoy! :)  
  
***** Peter's gaze was solely on the red-haried woman sitting across from him on the couch, cuddled up against a pillow and enjoying a novel that she just started. She was smiling, becaus she knew that Peter was staring at her. Usually if Peter was caught staring he would blush and look away. But this time was different. He wanted to stare and she wasn't minding him sweeping his eyes across her. There was a sort of a mutual consent. So they stayed that way, reveling in each other's silent company.  
  
Peter couldn't believe that this woman in front of him knew who he was, knew what he had done, and still confessed that she loved him. It was mind- boggling to him. He had told her what had happened the night Uncle Ben died, who the Green Goblin was and how he got killed. He had let everything go, released all of his restraints, not only telling her what had happened but the reasons behind what he did, and what he was feeling, sobbing quietly against her, not caring it was the manly thing to do. He had felt like a broken little boy, finally beaten down by all the evil and irony of life.  
  
When he had finished, he expected her to let go of him, look at him in horror, and flee from his apartment as quick as she could possibly could. And he wouldn't have followed after her, knowing full well that everything was destroyed. But she didn't. She let the information soak in. She just kept stroking his head, deep in thought. Inside Peter was dying with not knowing what she was going to do next. But something happened then that he completely did not expect. He felt a warmth fall on his face, and curve down the line of his jaw. He reached up to wipe it away, and realized it was a tear. Not his tear, but Mary Jane's. He looked up to Mary Jane, who was weeping silently, with a sad smile on her face. She clutched Peter to her, as if he would flee if she let him go. She opened her mouth and a little sigh escaped her lips. Quietly, almost a whisper, a single phrase came out.  
  
"I love you,Peter."  
  
He was so overjoyed he kissed her, the taste of their salty tears playing on each other's lips.  
  
Mary Jane shifted and set her bare foot across his lap, bringing Peter back to the present. He looked away from her and down at her foot. He picked it up and began to massage it, hearing a plesed sigh come from Mary Jane. She squirmed and sunk lower into the couch. "It's nice to have a man with strong hands to massage my poor tired feet." She grinned sweetly at him, which elicited the same f rom him.  
  
He smiled, moving his hands up to her calf, massaging her leg now. "Would you like something?"  
  
She raised her eyebrow at him. "There are many things I want, Peter. Whether or not you are willing to give them to me, is another question entirely." Her lips curled up devilishly.  
  
He blushed and looked down quickly, a nervous chuckle in his throat. He looked back up and noticed her innocent smile was put back in place. "What I meant was, Mary Jane, would you like something to drink?" He pointed a finger over to the kitchen to emphasize his point.  
  
She giggled. "I knew what you meant, silly." She sat up, and thought about what she would like to drink. "I think... I would like some soda, if you have any."  
  
He grinned at her. "I suppose I can manage that."  
  
She started to remove her feet so he could get up, but Peter stayed where he was. He flicked her wrist, and a string of webbing flew across the room. It attached to the fridge handle, and it yanked it open quickly. Before the door could slam back closed, He shot out another round of webbing and caught two cans of cola . He pulled sharply and they flew toward him, and he harmlessly caught them in his hand. The fridge door shut with a soft click. He handed one of the colas to MJ, and proceeded to open his. He stopped and looked up to see her shaking her head. He laughed. "What?" He asked simply.  
  
She giggled. "You're doing this to show off aren't you?" He bobbed his head as if to say, I don't know, possibly. She smiled at him. "You could of just gotten to your feet and walked over there yourself."  
  
He laughed again. "And what? And stop being lazy? Never."  
  
She peered over the side of the couch and stared at the fallen webs on the floor. "You certainly make a mess."  
  
"I will clean it up later, of course."  
  
She smirked at him. "Now that would defeat the purpose of being lazy, Pete."  
  
They both broke out into laughter. He leaned into kiss her lightly. He raised his cola can up in the air and Mary Jane followed suit. "To Us."  
  
"To us!" She chriped happily.  
  
"And to being lazy!"  
  
The laughter resumed and they drank to their toast.. 


End file.
